The present invention generally relates to radio communications systems in which it is desirable to reduce or eliminate interference from a nearby RF transmitted signal in a received RF signal.
There are many applications for radio communications systems in which receivers must be operated near transmitters operating in the same frequency band. Such systems may be found onboard aircraft or ships. A problem arises when a strong signal transmitted by a nearby transmitter overwhelms a weaker signal intended to be detected by the receiver, thereby reducing the sensitivity of the receiver. A need therefore exists for a simple system for isolating a receiver from an adjacent transmitter by a sufficient amount to allow detection of a signal of interest.